Yami for a Day
by Master Mania
Summary: Yugi and Ryou make a wish that their Yamis could see what it's like to be a normal kid. Much to their surprise they get a chance to see that it's not easy being a Yami either.
1. Make a Wish

Yami for a Day  
  
YA: Well, I'm sorry to say, I got a little bored with my other fic, maybe this one will be more of your choice.  
  
Joey: I hope so. My role in the last one sucked! I cried way too many times!  
  
YA: (whacks Joey) I know that, I stink at drama. So sue me!  
  
Joey: (rubs his head) I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Shall I say the disclaimer?  
  
YA: (grins) That would be pleasant.  
  
Joey: (clears throat): Kass doesn't own Yugioh although she has the freedom to do whatever she wants with him. If you sue her, you will get nothing but her empty checkbook and Trunks doll. And I better stop because that grin on her face is getting wider.  
  
YA: TMI, Joey.  
  
Joey: On with the fic!  
  
  
  
//blah//= Yami's call / Bakura  
  
/blah/= Yugi's call / Ryou  
  
  
  
The setting is night at the Motou house. Yugi was finishing his history homework as well as eating the evening meal. Yami sat beside him flipping the pages for him on command, doing anything but dozing off from the constant boredom.  
  
"How many pages are you supposed to be writing, Aibou?" Yugi wasn't paying much attention to the question and the answer was delayed.  
  
"Uh, it's supposed to be two but because I was sick last week, I'm making up for lost time." Yami blinked his sleepy eyes and removed a golden bang from his face.  
  
"So how many pages have you down so far?" Yugi licked a finger and began counting the pages he was written. It seemed like an eternity before he reached the final page. Yugi's face looked disappointed by the small number he counted, or it was small to him.  
  
"Eight pages? I thought I had more." Yami's head slipped from resting on his head and fell upon the table making a bong noise. "Only eight pages? Aibou, that's more than enough! Time for bed." Yugi shook his head and turned more pages in the book. Yami wouldn't take no for an answer. He stood over Yugi and placed both hands over the book and shut it tight.  
  
"Yami! That's rude!" Yugi pouted. Yami pulled Yugi's chair from the dining table and scooped the small boy in his arms. Yugi felt quite comfortable in the warm arms of his Yami. His big violet eyes met the crimson ones before blinking their way closed. Through the tight hold he was able to lift one arm and casually stretch before putting it around Yami's neck. Yami held his breath while Yugi nuzzled his head into Yami's chest. If Yami took one breath, he would be fallen into the deep scented lavender smell of Yugi's hair. Yami shook away the thought and made his way upstairs into Yugi's room. Yugi was halfway sleep in his arms so he hastily sat him on the bed and removed the upper part of his uniform. Yami held back the urges to run his hands over his Aibou, peeling one layer of clothes after another. His goal in mind was to change Yugi into his pajamas, but his body wanted something different. Just as Yami was about to slip on the top part of the teddy bear pajamas he noticed a purple mark below Yugi's rib area.  
  
"Aibou? What happened?" Yami lightly touched the mark making Yugi jump in surprise.  
  
"Ow! Yami! Don't you know that hur-.um.tickles?" Yugi made a nervous giggle and snatched the nightshirt, hastily putting it on and throwing the blankets over him.  
  
"Since when was 'ow' the response from a ticklish touch?" Yami tapped his foot on the floor waiting for an answer. All the response he got from Yugi was a small whimper. "Don't lie to me, Aibou. Who did this to you?" A bit of purple hair peeked from the blankets, followed by a round face and sad eyes.  
  
"Some guys at school. They like to find random boys to pick on and I just happened to be their next target." A small growl came from Yami which was the same reaction Yugi knew he'd get from him so he his. Yami was mistaken and thought it was the growl that scared Yugi. Yami crawled on the bed over to Yugi and pulled back the blankets with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Why didn't you call me for help? Or anybody?" Yugi fidgeted and looked up at the concerned eyes of Yami.  
  
"Joey and Tristen tried to help but they got knocked out too. It would be weird to have another one of myself to appear and help me, don't you think?" Yami rolled his eyes and scoffed. Yugi sat up feeling angry about what happened. "Do you think it's easy to be me, Yami?" Yami thought for a minute and nodded. "Well, you're wrong, it's not! And if you think so, then I wish there was some way to let you know it isn't!" Yugi roughly pulled the blankets over him and went to sleep. Yami sighed and removed his clothes into his sleeping shorts (borrowed by Joey because Yugi's couldn't fit) and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Over at Ryou's house, the plan was much the same as Yugi only a bit different. Ryou worked on the same project as Yugi, not having to do a lot because he wasn't absent. Behind Ryou was Bakura, sitting on his bed waiting for him to finish. Ryou took him time with the work; it was often at bedtime when Bakura would "teach him lessons." With having to give a presentation in the morning, it was important to stay bruise free for the rest of the night. Ryou peered across his shoulder at Bakura and gave a weak smile.  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep, Bakura. It'll take me a long time until I finish this report." Bakura snorted and ripped the bandage from his arm from a "previous fight." The bandage was a reminder when Ryou finally fought back and pushed Bakura across the living room, having him crash into glass table cutting his left arm. After that, Ryou felt bad about his outburst of anger and never fought against him again but the treatments were getting worse.  
  
"You think I'm stupid don't you? Unlike humans, I don't need as much sleep. So I can wait up for you all night if I have to." And evil chuckle escaped from Bakura's lips followed by a snapping noise. Ryou swallowed hard and continued writing. Already, his two pages were finished and he had nothing else to do but go to bed. He continued to think of anything that would stall for bedtime. He glanced over at the bathroom.  
  
"I think, I'm going to take a shower before I go to bed. It'll help me sleep better." Ryou gave a small wave made his way to the bathroom. Bakura gave an exasperated sigh and fell back on the bed. He ran one finger tightly around a string of his white hair and pulled it out. Suddenly, his eyes became wide with an idea and narrowed back to its evil look.  
  
"A shower is good. I think I'll join him." He said with another chuckled. He shed every bit of clothing before making his way to the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door and stood in the doorway for a good minute. Ryou could easily see his yami's body through the sheer curtain sheet and shivered, not knowing what to feel: pleasure or dread. He opened his eyes and looked over through the curtain again, but Bakura was gone. A light tap was on his right shoulder and Ryou slowly turned around. Sure enough, there was Bakura with a smirk on his face, toying with binding material in his hands.  
  
"Playtime." Was the growl that crept up from Bakura's throat. Ryou was frozen to the spot. His mind was screaming, "run" but the message wasn't going to his feet, his legs couldn't move. Bakura forcefully pushed Ryou down on the shower floor. Ryou's arms wildly moved around him trying to break his fall, only to knock Bakura off his feet and land on top of him. The sharp edge of the faucet cut Ryou's face, right next to his eye. Ryou started to howl with pain but Bakura quickly smothered the sound with his mouth, using his free hands to wrap the binding material around Ryou's eyes. Next came a stabbing pain to Ryou.  
  
Ryou opened his eyes a while later. The binding material was off but the room was still dark. He slowly raised an arm to touch the new wound on his face. It stung to the dry touch of his delicate fingers but he could tell Bakura cleaned it. It was obvious from the close breathing noise that he was laying on his Yami. His breath was soft and mellow, a good sign of sleeping. Ryou tried to move, but was caught in his yami's reflexes, pulling him closer and tighter. He lowered his eyes to the ring he was wearing.  
  
'I wish that Bakura could see, could feel what he does to me. It's not easy to feel these things, different emotions. It's not easy being me."  
  
A small tear trickled down Ryou's face before he drifted to sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
Joey: (sniffs) How sad.  
  
YA: I know but it'll get better. Trust me. (winks)  
  
Joey: So when do I come in?  
  
YA: Next chapter, right in the begging. And no, you're not crying.  
  
Joey: Yeah! Do Kass a favor guys and review on this. And maybe you can tell her to make Bakura a little nicer to Ryou, eh? 


	2. New morning

Yami for a Day  
  
YA: I couldn't wait another day to write a chapter so I decided to go ahead and start with the next one.  
  
Joey: When do I come in?  
  
YA: Just a second Joey. We can get this started after you say the disclaimer.  
  
Joey: Yeah. Blah, blah, Kass doesn't own Yugioh; you'll get nothing if you sue her. Can we start now?  
  
YA: What's that?  
  
Joey: Can we start now, please?  
  
YA: Certainly. On with the fic!  
  
//blah//= Yami/ Bakura's call  
  
/blah/= Yugi/ Ryou's call  
  
Morning has finally fallen over the Motou house. Through the bedroom window of Yugi's window, the sun shed it's light brightly. With each minute, the light traveled in until it hit Yami in the face. Yami turned on his side away from the sun and pulled the blanket over his face.  
  
'I thought I was on the other side of the bed.' Yami thought. 'We must have been tossing all night for me to be over here.' The alarm clock blared at its regular time 7:00, which seemed much louder to Yami this morning. Yami groaned and shook Yugi beside him.  
  
"Aibou! Shut it off, already!" Yugi turned on his right side and slammed his hand onto Yami's face. Yami sat up holding his nose. "What did you do that for?" Yugi curled into a small ball and made a noise.  
  
"I'm sorry." He muttered. Yami turned around with great difficulty and pounded the alarm clock with his fist. To his surprise, it was painful. Yami shook his hand to ease the pain when he noticed he was in Yugi's pajamas. He wondered why he felt so stiff. Curious, he lifted the blanket off Yugi to see his sleeping shorts wounded around his little feet. Yugi curled up more from the cold, slowly opening his eyes to see a pair of violet ones staring back at his. Yugi rubbed his eyes and blinked to get a clear view of what was in front of him.  
  
"Yami. You look different." Yami cocked his head and his jaw dropped opened. A miniature version of him was right in front of him. Surely the body was Yugi's but the hair and eyes were crimson, not to mention the signature blonde streaks in the crimson mane that differentiate the two were there as well. Yami hopped out of bed and stared into the wall mirror. His body was still the same height but his hair and eyes were violet with no extra streaks. His face and eyes had a much younger looked to them as well. Yugi climbed out of bed, holding the sleeping shorts with one hand and looked in the mirror with Yami. Yami clutched the Sennen Puzzle around his neck and lifted on eyebrow.  
  
"What happened here?" Yami asked. Yugi was just about to say something when Grandpa opened the door. Yugi quickly hid behind Yami.  
  
"Yugi, Joey's here a little early for breakfast. You can join us downstairs if you like." Yami nodded while Grandpa closed the door.  
  
"Now what, Aibou?" Yugi rubbed his chin and shrugged.  
  
"I can't go down there unless I figure out how to change this. I wished that you could see how it wasn't easy being me and we changed, which means.?" Yami gasped.  
  
"That means you're a Yami! My Yami!" There was a long pause before Yami broke out in heavy laughter. Yugi couldn't see how amusing it was to him. "You almost scared me for a minute, Aibou. Now, fix my hair and eyes so you can go downstairs and go to school." Yugi stood there looking helpless, a pitiful look shining in his new crimson eyes. It was hard looking at Yugi for Yami because he couldn't see what he was so attracted to unless he looked in the mirror.  
  
"I wish I could fix it, Yami but I can't. I don't know how to undo this wish." Yami thought for a minute while his eyes drifted to the Sennen Puzzle.  
  
"If you are a Yami, you're going to have to visit the gods and ask to change this." Yugi's eyes went wide with horror.  
  
"G-gods? Yami, I don't know." Yami bent down so he was eye to eye with Yugi. Now it was Yugi's turn to creep out that he was looking at himself.  
  
"You don't want to be a Yami forever, trust me. Being one for over 5 millennia is no piece of cake." Yugi slowly nodded. Yami gripped the puzzle and Yugi disappeared into it. Yami sighed and removed Yugi's pajamas. He went through Yugi's drawers, only to find clothing much smaller than him. "What am I going to do now?"  
  
Downstairs Joey was stuffing his face with pancakes. Grandpa was sitting across from him smiling at his big appetite. Yami slowly walked downstairs with the sleeping shorts on. Joey saw Grandpa look up at Yugi so he did the same and couldn't believe what he saw. "Cripes, Yugi! You had some growth spurt!" Joey exclaimed. Yami turned his head in embarrassment. Joey recognized the look and relaxed a little. "There's no need to feel that way, Yugi. You should be proud." Yami continued to remain silent.  
  
"Well, Yugi. Don't you think you can say good morning to your guest?" Grandpa said a little suspicious about his behavior. Yami grimaced while trying to figure out how to lift his voice like Yugi's.  
  
"Good morning." He said softly. Grandpa and Joey looked at each other, Joey trying hard not to spit out his drink. Grandpa thought Yugi was a little embarrassed about his sudden development so he decided to let best friends work it out by themselves and left the room. Yami ran downstairs to Joey and clasped his hands together. "You have to help me, Joey!"  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I say you sound a lot like Yami." Yami nodded and Joey snorted. "That's funny, Yugi. Do you need to borrow some of my clothes until I take you shopping this afternoon?"  
  
"You don't understand, Joey. I am Yami! Yugi made this wish last night and- "  
  
/Yami. Let me out so he can get a better idea of what happened./  
  
//Good idea, Aibou.//  
  
The Sennen Puzzle flared and Yugi materialized beside Yami. Joey's eyes bulged out his head when he saw the chibi version of Yami appear. He choked on his breakfast trying to hold in a laugh. Yugi tapped his foot just as Yami would do, realizing that he's more like Yami than he thought. He could feel a bit of anger rising in him. Joey calmed himself and looked at the two.  
  
"Now, what happened?"  
  
  
  
Ryou was the first to wake up in the morning. His body felt like there was weight upon him all night but that wasn't what bothered him. His body felt good, refreshed, like nothing ever happened the other night. Maybe nothing really happened last night, it was all a dream. He hoped his paper wasn't a dream because he had to give the presentation today. Ryou finally opened his eyes and saw white hair resting on him.  
  
'Bakura?' he thought. 'How did he get on top of me?' Ryou chose to ignore the thought and gently slipped from under Bakura. Taking one last look, he noticed that Bakura's skin was lighter than it usually was and smaller. His arms weren't as tense and buff or his legs. Around his right eye was a red mark, the same on that Ryou got cut the other night on. Ryou raced to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  
  
"No! What happened!?" Ryou looked harder. All he could see was Bakura's face. Even when he tried to smile, it looked evil. Ryou stared at his new body, never noticing how nice Bakura's body was. He felt stronger and felt better about himself.  
  
Bakura felt something cold against his chest that annoyed him. It was the Ring. He wondered with his eyes closed why he was wearing the Ring or why wasn't Ryou near him. He opened his eyes and felt a sharp pain near his right one. Bakura sucked in his breath as he touched the wound. There was also another pain that was bothering him. Bakura rubbed his lower back area and clenched his teeth.  
  
"Feels bad don't it?" Ryou's' voice was behind him. Bakura rolled on his back and stared at his own body standing in the doorway.  
  
"By Ra! What is this?" Ryou went through his dresser and pulled out his uniform, tossing it to Bakura.  
  
"Get dressed or you'll be late for school." He ordered gently. Bakura scoffed and leaped out of bed before the pain rose up his back, causing him to double over and fall. Ryou stood over him and felt pity. "Hurry, Bakura."  
  
"Don't order me around, weakling!" he growled slowly rising up to Ryou's level. "You'll pay for that boy!" Bakura raised his arm to strike Ryou but upon coming down, Ryou caught his hand before it could hit him. Bakura stared at him in surprise while Ryou gave an evil grin (poor boy can't help the evil that's inside him).  
  
"What fun." Ryou said. Ryou twisted Bakura's arm around his back, making him holler in pain. He was surprised at how easy that was. "I guess you're the weakling now, Bakura." He said pulling him closer. Bakura looked at him with pain on his face and tears rolling down his cheeks. Ryou suddenly lost his grip and stared at his own hands.  
  
"What am I doing? I'm just repeating what Bakura does to me." Bakura grasped the ring, commanding in his mind for Ryou to return to it. To his amaze, it worked. Ryou disappeared into the ring.  
  
/What are you doing? Let me out of here!/  
  
//You're too strong. I'm keeping you in there until I can figure out what happened.// Bakura thought about Yami and that he might have the answer. //We're paying a visit to the Motou's.//  
  
/Wait, Bakura before you go!/  
  
//What is it now, weakling?//  
  
/Put some clothes on please. Don't embarrass me today/  
  
Bakura sighed and put on Ryou's uniform. Today would be a challenge for the both of them including Yami and Yugi's. What adventures will it lead them today? Will they ever return back to their original roles?  
  
TBC  
  
Joey: That's it?  
  
YA: (yawns) I'm tired Joey.  
  
Joey: (hands Kass a teddy) Sleep tight so I can read the next chapter.  
  
YA: (falls on Joey's shoulder)  
  
Joey: (blushes) Heheh. Do her a favor and review. I don't want her cranky when she wakes up. 


	3. The meeting

Yami for a Day  
  
YA: (nudges Joey)  
  
Joey: Huh? What? Did you get a good sleep?  
  
YA: No, I had too much homework to do. Being a senior sucks.  
  
Joey: (grins) But you had time to write more of the story right.  
  
YA: Not time. I was bored and a lot of people want to know how it turns out.  
  
Joey: (reads reviews) Like seven.  
  
YA: (clenches fists) Some people are just lazy and I need more motivation.  
  
Joey: I'll give you my vote.  
  
YA: Thanks sugar. (pinches Joey's cheeks) Do me a favor and say the disclaimer.  
  
Joey: Okay. Kass does not own Yugioh but has the freedom to put them through anything she likes, like switching roles and such. If you sue her you won't get any money and ya'll get a poundin' from me.  
  
YA: Thanks. Story time!  
  
  
  
Joey sat on the couch still waiting from Yami to change from the shorts into Yugi's uniform. From the living room he could hear Yami struggling to put on the uniform and occasional ripping noises. He became fretful as he checked his watch every five minutes, getting nervous as fifteen minutes passed already.  
  
"Christmas is right around the corner, Yami. Could you get the clothes on before then?!" The room was quiet for a while before there was a long, loud groan coming from under the door.  
  
"I'm not going out there looking like this!" Joey twisted in his sitting position looking as Yami finally came out of the other room. Joey clasped his hands over his mouth; his eyes were shut tight with trails of tears coming down the sides of his cheeks. Yami stood with his hands on his hips. Yugi's pants of the uniform ended right below Yami's knees, while the upper part was squeezing tightly around the waist area. The inside shirt rose above his stomach area while his coat was snuggling tight around him which would make it impossible to button in the front. The sleeves of the blue coat ended right above his elbows and Yami didn't want to try to shoes.  
  
"What now, genius?" Yami asked in a strained voice. Joey continued to hiccup, holding in the laughter of the ridiculous looking Yami. Yami was really annoyed, giving himself good reasons not to kill Joey. Joey calmed himself shortly after and looked at his watch again.  
  
"Yami. We have to meet the group in 5 minutes." Yami stomped his foot and glared at Joey, moving his hands over his body, gesturing over his problem. Grandpa came out with a bundle of clothes in his and placed them on the couch.  
  
"It's the oldest thing I could find that I couldn't fit anymore. You're about the same size as me so it should be able to fit." Grandpa turned back and walked towards the storage room. "It's not much now but just for today, okay?" The door quietly closed behind him. Yami and Joey looked at each other, both jumped at the muffled sound of Grandpa laughing heartily. Yami unfolded the clothes he received, coughing at the dust that slipped from the folds.  
  
"Gray, pinstriped overalls? What a fashion disaster!" Joey said batting the overalls causing more dust to fly up.  
  
"And a dusty t-shirt to boot." Yami groaned and fell on the couch in exhaustion. "I'll get ready now."  
  
  
  
Bakura slowly managed to walk to the front door and grab his book bag. He held his back with one hand in pain. He cursed himself for hurting Ryou the other night, but not for Ryou's sake. 'Karma is definitely not on my side for toying with the weakling.' He thought as he opened the door. He quickly shielded his eyes from the sunlight that beamed brightly in his face.  
  
/Shake a leg, Bakura. You'll make me late./  
  
//If you don't shut up, boy, I'll---//  
  
/You'll what? All you can do is lock me in this ring and if I wanted I could come out when I wanted./  
  
//Well make yourself useful and merge with me. You can run me to the Motou's house and then we can find out what's going on// Bakura could feel Ryou grin. Within minutes there was a flash, with Ryou in command of the body, not to mention Bakura's face on the outside. Ryou quickly walked in the direction to Yugi's house ignoring the constant cursing that were being repeated in his head by Bakura. Getting halfway there, he spotted Joey and Yami.  
  
"Bad news, Bakura. I have the feeling the same thing happened to Yugi and Yami." Joey from a far waved to Ryou and Ryou waved back. Yami stopped Joey from walking any further by placing an arm in front of him.  
  
"I know I didn't see what I thought I just saw." Yami said. Joey shrugged and looked ahead with Yami. "Bakura? Waving back to you? With a smile on his face?" Joey nodded and became perplexed as well. "Even wearing Ryou's school uniform." Ryou was now up to Joey and Yami, lightly panting and wiping the small drops of sweat from his brow.  
  
"Hey guys. You won't believe what happened to Bakura and I." Yami waved his hands. Pulling up his shirt that fell every time he moved his arms. Also showing a good part of his flesh colored shoulder and mid-chest. (Okay comparing Yugi to Yami's skin, Yugi's is a little paler, right?)  
  
"Speak no more, Ryou. Yugi and I went through this transformation as well." A flash came from the Sennen Puzzle and Yugi materialized beside Yami. Bakura broke out with laughter making harsh crowing noises and pointing at Yugi. Yugi crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Bakura.  
  
"I'm guessing that's Bakura doing that and not Ryou." Yugi snapped. For a while Ryou looked as if he was fighting with his own body before they split into two people again. Joey counted with his fingers and stared at Ryou and Bakura still looking confused. "It shouldn't be too hard to know who's who. Bakura has a smile on his face while Ryou continues to scowl at us." Yugi said. Joey shrugged off the thought and grasped his pocket. His cell phone was ringing.  
  
"Just a minute, Guys." Joey turned his back while the other four started a discussion.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Ryou asked.  
  
"You and Yugi are going to have to present this with the gods to solve this problem and get us back to our original roles." Yami said pulling his shirt up again. "You'll have to go back inside your soul rooms and figure a way to find them." Ryou and Yugi nodded.  
  
"So what about us, Smart Boy? Can't we go to the gods ourselves?" Bakura spat. The other three blinked and Yami looked away.  
  
"I'm not going to even answer that question."  
  
"Bakura, you must go to school in my place and just for me, will you please behave? I have a reputation." Bakura clenched his fist and grabbed Ryou by the shirt shaking him.  
  
"Reputation? I don't care about how people think about you! I know that I don't like you that should be enough! What did I tell you about ordering me around, idiot? Do you think I'm stupid enough to listen to your sorry behind? Be glad that I'm not strong enough to kick it!" Ryou, putting all the anger inside that was welling up inside him, gently removed Bakura's hand from his shirt and shoved him away. The pain in his backside allowed Bakura to stumble backwards to a fall, just in time for Joey to turn around and catch him. "Be careful, will ya?" Joey said. Bakura shivered with frustration, sinking in embarrassment. Yugi giggled at his face expression while Yami threw his head back and laughed. "Whose the weakling now?"  
  
"Cool it, people!" Joey ordered making the entire laughter stop. He helped Bakura to his feet and dusted his hands. "That was Tea. We have five minutes to get to the school grounds!" Ryou and Yugi gasped, both eyes were wide with panic.  
  
"I never had a tardy before!" Ryou cried.  
  
"Joey, please keep Yami and Bakura under control while we fix this problem." Yugi said. Joey nodded. Both items flashed, Ryou and Yugi were now back inside looking to find the gods.  
  
"Okay crew, let's hoof it." Joey and Yami took off leaving Bakura running slowly behind. Joey looked back once and then again, stopping to wait for Bakura. "We're never gonna make it if you keep running this pace!" Yami stood behind Joey and tapped him.  
  
"As much as I hate to say this, we have to be easy on him today. I fear, last night, Bakura took a beating on poor Ryou and now it's taking its toll." Joey slouched while standing holding his hands out.  
  
"So whaddya want me to do?"  
  
"Carry me? No! I refuse!" Bakura backed away crossing his arms across his chest. "I won't let that thing touch me!"  
  
"That thing is one step closer to pounding you, Bakura! I'm offerin' my back and I bet you're not light as a feather!" Bakura hesitated. "Get on or I'll carry you in a different way! I know you won't like it either!" Bakura backed away more, a smirk crawling on his face.  
  
"Make me."  
  
TBC  
  
Joey: What a jerk.  
  
YA: Yay! I finally made him a jerk! I made him so nice in the other story. I'm improving! (gushes)  
  
Joey: Yeah, yeah. So when is the next chapter coming up? This one is too short.  
  
YA: If you're fortunate, I'll do it today. This one was so fun to write.  
  
Joey: Ya'll can help her too. Give her nice reviews and you'll gets to see what happens to Yami and Bakura on their first day of school.  
  
YA: Guaranteed laughs or your money back!  
  
Joey: (reads script of next chapter) WHO GETS KISSED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER???  
  
YA: LOL You'll see. 


	4. School Daze

Yami for a day  
  
YA: Oh great I have time to update early!  
  
Joey: I am so not looking forward to this chapter.  
  
YA: (hugs Joey) I know sweetie but everybody else wants to know what happened. And as a plus, this is an extra long chapter for you to read.  
  
Joey: I'm never going to forgive for this.  
  
YA: Think about it this way, Joey, you get a bigger part in this story than I thought you'd have. And look at all the reviews we got! Thanks everyone! But Bronze Eagle has a question concerning Ryou. (nervous giggles) Well, I was going to let everyone think what happened to Ryou on their own but it might confuse everyone so Ryou was-ur-um-  
  
Joey: GEEZ GIRL! If you can't say it I'll say it for you! Yes Bronze Eagle, he was raped in the shower! There I said it!  
  
YA: (rolls eyes) Hmph.  
  
Joey: (groans)  
  
YA: Disclaimer please.  
  
Joey: (sighs) This insane author whom I thought was my friend until now does not own Yugioh. If you sue her, I don't care but you don't get any money so don't even try.  
  
YA: (feels bad) Maybe this was a bad idea.  
  
Joey: (pats Kass) Don't feel bad, it's what the people want. Let's get on with the story.  
  
  
  
"Make me." Was Bakura's last reply. Joey shook with anger before lunging out at Bakura and knocking him over. Yami reached out and recoiled.  
  
"Please Joey! Be more careful!" Joey was sitting over Bakura with legs over each side of his body. "That's Ryou's body you're dealing with!" Joey's eyes lit up with an idea. He raised his arms above his head and wiggled his fingers.  
  
"That's right! Now I'll make you suffer!" Joey brought his hands upon Bakura and tickled him with no mercy. Bakura couldn't understand the feeling that was sent to his brain. The feeling was strange and never felt before. For some reason, he began laughing and moving wildly with no control.  
  
"This---is-not---funny! Why-why---am-am-I laughing!!! Stop-this---now!" Bakura kicked his legs around in hope that it would stop the weird feeling. It was now that he was running out of breath and was in hope that something could stop it before he collapsed. Suddenly, without Joey's knowing, Bakura accidentally rammed a knee in his crouch. Joey fingers froze and dug into Bakura's sides in pain. His jaw dropped, a croaking noise coming from inside. Yami cringed at the sudden action. Bakura was still panting from under Joey, smiling widely that he stopped the tickle attack while causing pain to Joey as well. Joey shuddered and released his grip on Bakura. It took every nerve in his body to stand up and ignore the increasing waves of pain. Joey closed his eyes and took several breaths before opening them up, wiping painful tears before they were seen. From down below, Bakura's grin disappeared when he saw Joey towering over him, glaring at him with glazed, angry eyes.  
  
"Now it's personal." Joey said in a low squeaking voice. Yami stood beside Joey just in case he would launch another attack on Bakura. "You'll get yours once we get to school." Joey grabbed Bakura by the shirt and flipped him over his shoulder, holding tightly. Any big movements from Bakura would flare up the pain in his backside, so he chose to stay still. But how Joey carried him was most uncomfortable. "C'mon Yami. We have two minutes to get there before the gates close." Yami nodded and both took off running. With every step, Bakura cursed Joey for holding him the way he was. Bakura was constantly being beat against his back; every step had him bouncing against Joey, smashing his face straight into his shoulder blades. He was glad the ride was over, not that the landing was better than the ride. Joey skidded to a stop on purpose, loosening his grip on Bakura causing him to fly off Joey and tumble ahead of him. Bakura sucked in his breath as the pain in his backside continue to shoot up his back. There was some tittering ahead of them, coming from random schoolgirls.  
  
"Get up, Albino. Time for class." Bakura watched as Joey walked past with wide strides towards the school building. Yami still stood there looking at Bakura with pity. Yami offered his hand to help him up but Bakura turned his head. Yami shrugged pulling his sleeve up again and followed Joey, with Bakura scrambling to his feet and joining them.  
  
  
  
It was the front row of history class that Joey, Bakura and Yami were sitting. Joey had enough of seeing Bakura's face but sat in between them. It was up to him to ensure that no one knew the change. Yami looked at the board with unease as the teacher started writing something on the board.  
  
"What's the matter, Yami?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know how to read, Joey. What if she wants me to read something?" Yami fiddled with a pencil on his desk, accidentally knocking it under his desk. He bent, reaching out for it but it was too far. The size of his shirt was drooping down low, making his aim for the pencil hard to see. His fingers were outstretched and back were well under the table. He finally was able to reach the pencil when he noticed the teacher starting to say something. To give her his attention he rose quickly, only to hit his head under his desk. The whole class broke out in heavy laughter. Yami was sure that he never wanted to show his face to them now and grew a bright red in the face. He lifted himself from under the desk and turned towards the rest of the class.  
  
"What in blazes are you still laughing at? It's not funny to hurt yourself!" Yami rubbed his fingers in his wild mane of purple hair. The teacher placed a hand on his desk and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Well, Yugi, because you made that sudden outburst, I'd say you're the first to volunteer the presentation you wrote last night, hm?" Joey's eyes moved towards him and he grimaced. Yami tapped his fingers on the desk, softly before pulling out the eight pages and standing before the class. The teacher gave him a reassuring smile but Yami returned his gaze back to Joey. Joey shrugged trying best to think about what to do about the problem. Then he came up with an idea.  
  
"Yugi!" Joey coughed. Yami lifted one eyebrow. "Call him!" Joey sneezed. Bakura rolled his eyes but Yami caught on. Yami over at the teacher sitting in her desk.  
  
"Miss, could I have a moment to gather my thoughts? I remembered this paper and my main thoughts I would like to present in my own words." The teacher looked impressed by his statement and nodded. Yami took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, making a mental connection to Yugi and no one knew.  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
/Yes, Yami?/  
  
//I need your help desperately!//  
  
/Like how to get rid of this headache that you gave me?/  
  
//No, like giving the presentation in front of class. What was your paper about?//  
  
/Okay, calm down. Just repeat after me: The paper I done research on---/  
  
"---Was Ancient Greece. Many people confused the creation of the Olympics with the Greeks from the Romans. I correct this mistake by telling you---"  
  
It seemed for an eternity that Yami was standing in front of class repeating everything Yugi was telling them from their connection.  
  
/Now say 'thank you.'/  
  
"Now say thank you." Repeated Yami.  
  
/No Yami! Stop repeating me! Just finish by saying, Thank you./  
  
"I meant, "Thank you." The whole class clapped while Yami was taking his seat. He had a quick feeling of nostalgia back when he was a Pharaoh and everybody clapped in his presence. The teacher nodded, looking in Bakura's direction. Bakura looked in all other directions, playing stupid. 'There is no way I'm going up there to make a fool of myself.' Joey nudged Bakura in the side roughly. Bakura stood up with his hand up about to strike Joey.  
  
"Why I outta---" Joey coughed hard while looking at Bakura and then glanced at the teacher, coughing again. Bakura understood what Joey was telling or rather coughing to him. 'Maybe he isn't such an idiot after all.'  
  
"I outta just turn in my paper because I'm not feeling all to well." Bakura tried to make his voice sound as weak as possible. A touch of frustration to his voice made it sound raspy, convincing the teacher that he was indeed sick.  
  
"It's alright, Ryou-" Bakura stood up quickly and looked around the room frantically.  
  
"Where is that boy!" he growled. The class stood quiet and the teacher blinked in confusion. Abashed, Bakura sat down slowly and sunk in his seat, remembering who he was supposed to be.  
  
"Ahem. As I was saying." Started the teacher. "It's alright, Ryou. From how Joey was coughing all morning, I'm sure you must have caught whatever he has. Perhaps Yugi should move further away from him."  
  
"That's alright Miss. He got it from me, so I'm sure I won't catch it." Yami faked a sniff and winked at Joey. Joey responded with a thumbs up.  
  
Later on in the hours Yami was getting bored of the teacher talking about things that happened in the past. How come she couldn't speak of something to Yami's liking, like Ancient Egypt? 'I wonder what Aibou and Ryou are doing right now.' In his mind he could hear Yugi and Ryou dueling to past the time. Yami thought this would be entertaining and tuned in to their duel. Bakura was writing down a list of how to torture Ryou whenever they got back to their original bodies when he glanced at Yami. Yami looked as if he was paying attention but he was smiling. Surely he couldn't be enjoying listening to this woman talk on and on. 'What could he be thinking of?' Bakura thought. 'Yami? What are you doing?' Bakura waited a long time but no response came to him. 'Yami you dolt! Don't you hear me speaking to you!' Bakura still didn't get a response from Yami making him infuriated. He lightly pounded his desk and finally caught Yami's attention.  
  
"What are you doing?" he whispered. Yami glanced at his Sennen Puzzle and back at Bakura. Bakura looked at his ring then back at Yami. Yami nodded and continued to stare out in space. Bakura tapped into Ryou's thoughts and heard him dueling with Yugi.  
  
  
  
In Yugi's soul room, Yugi paused the dueling for a second.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ryou asked.  
  
"We have company." Yugi giggled. "I guess the teacher was boring them to death so they're listening to us duel." Ryou went from a sitting position to a reclining position, stretching.  
  
"Yes! It's good to be a Yami for the day. No school, no books, no Bakura." Yugi and Ryou broke out in laughter. There was a strange wave like feeling and then pressure that was sensed in the room. Beside Yugi's bed appeared a door. Yugi dropped his cards and sulked.  
  
"You spoke too soon, Ryou. I bet that's the door we have to go through to seek the gods." The smile on Ryou's face disappeared as quick as when the door first appeared. "Let's go and change this once and for all." Yugi made for the door but stopped when Ryou wasn't following him. "Ryou?"  
  
"I'm not ready to change." Ryou said quietly. "It'll start over again. The beatings, the abuse, the-the-the-pain-" Yugi sat by Ryou placing both hands on his shoulders staring deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Oh Ryou! My sympathy for you comes from the bottom most part of my heart. The pain that you feel is beyond my knowledge and I wish I could do everything in my power to ease it, just as a mother would do for her child." Those words that Yugi just said touched Ryou deeply. Finally, someone who cared about him. Who he was and what he went through. All different emotions were running through his entire body, a mixed pleasure that he never felt before.  
  
"Ah, now I'm starting to sound a lot like Yami." He giggled.  
  
Yugi saw a puddle of tears form in Ryou's chestnut colored eyes and fall freely. Although it was obvious that Ryou was wearing Bakura's face, Yugi could see through that and see the real commotion his heart was pouring all at once. Yugi smoothed away the tears from his face. Ryou smiled and cupped Yugi's face with his hands, pulling it closer to his. Yugi's new ruby eyes sparkled with curiosity, as inch by inch his face was getting closer to Ryou's until finally their lips met in a warm, loving kiss.  
  
"AAAAHHHH! My eyes!" Bakura shouted.  
  
"No, Aibou. No!" cried Yami. Joey jumped from his sleeping position on his desk, wiping away the moist area around his mouth.  
  
"What's da madda?" he asked groggily. He watched as both Bakura and Yami collapsed out of their seats and onto the floor.  
  
Ryou swiftly ended the kiss and pulled back from Yugi. Yugi's mouth remained puckered as he lifted two fingers and touched his mouth. His eyes looked back at Ryou, a mixture between lust, confusion and fear. Without saying any more words, Ryou took Yugi's hand and led him to the door beside the bed.  
  
"I want to let you know, Ryou. If you can't deal with the pain, please come by my house for comfort and refuge." Ryou nodded and opened the door. A warm breeze rushed into the room with plenty of dust and sand.  
  
"Shall we go?" Ryou asked as Yugi nodded. Both walked into the other world, the door the soul room closing softly behind them.  
  
  
  
Joey sat in front of the nurses' office shaking his legs from being anxious. Tea and Tristen walked briskly to him and knelt down beside him.  
  
"We heard what happened in your class. Are they going to be okay?" Joey shook his head.  
  
"I don't know. One minute, they were listening, the next they were shouting and they collapsed." Tea thought about what happened.  
  
"Perhaps this has something to do with the change?" Joey and Tristen shrugged as the nurse came back into the main office.  
  
"They are ready to see you now." She said with a smile. "They're okay, just a small fainting spell. They really should have eaten something before coming to school. Their stomachs were growling the whole time I was checking them." Joey said a quiet thanks and entered into the back room with the others. Bakura was sitting on the cot putting his shirt on while Yami was lying on the cot with his eyes clamped shut.  
  
"You guys, alright?" Joey asked sitting beside Yami's cot.  
  
"Just peachy!" hollered Bakura. "Help me by telling me why my stomach hurts and is making so much noise!" Tristen pointed outside of the office and walked out with Bakura following him. Joey brushed Yami's bangs from his damp forehead.  
  
"Looks like Yami is fighting something inside. Maybe he really is sick. We should let him rest." Tea said.  
  
"I'm fine." He muttered. Just then it felt like Yami was falling or being dropped and then torn apart. He flinched from Joey's touch making Joey recoil.  
  
"Yami."  
  
"I said I'm fine." Yami lifted himself from his lying position and removed himself from the cot. He pulled up his shirt that was falling from his shoulder. It was silence after that, a deafening, creepy silence. It was interrupted by Yami's stomach growling. Yami chuckled and brushed more golden strands from his face.  
  
"There must have been a reason for that. Aibou couldn't have done that all on his will." Tea looked at Joey with a questioned look on her face and Joey shrugged. "Now, let's go to lunch and forget about this whole thing." Yami walked happily out of the office leaving Tea and Joey behind.  
  
"Yep. He's starting to act more like Yugi every hour it seems." Joey said and followed Yami out the door.  
  
TBC  
  
YA: (peeks from behind Joey) Please don't kill me folks.  
  
Joey: You didn't see that comin' didja?  
  
YA: I'm glad I didn't stick to the original version and let it go more than it did.  
  
Joey: Yeah, me too. (gags)  
  
YA: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did but the adventure is not done yet.  
  
Joey: Yes. There are more surprises and plot twists. Didn't Kass do a good job on this chapter? How about some reviews to help her go on?  
  
YA: (snuggles Joey) You are being such a good sport about this!  
  
Joey: Whaddya takin' about?  
  
YA: (giggles)  
  
Joey: Oh no! What are you going to do to me??? 


	5. The Dramatics!

Yami for a Day  
  
YA: Wow! People liked the last chapter! (cheers)  
  
Joey: Yeah, cause you had the two nice ones kissin'.  
  
YA: Although it took many by surprise it was kinda odd. I'm so used to hikari/yami like on reviewer told me  
  
Joey: Does it madda? It's up to you.  
  
YA: True. Anyway, thanks everybody for those pleasant reviews! Also for those who want to know, this switching stuff confuses me too. I have to remind myself all the time! ^^;; And Blue! You are so great! You've been supporting me all this time and you updated you story! (swoons) Joey/Ryou! Aya!  
  
Joey: (shudders)  
  
YA: All right, lets get this started. Disclaimer please.  
  
Joey: Yeah yeah, you know da drill. Kass doesn't own Yugioh but has many rights to do whatever she wants to the cast including me, which I dread sometimes. You will get no money if ya sue her and it will me unhappy.  
  
YA: Awwww. (snuggles Joey) On with the fic!  
  
  
  
Yami stood on the school rooftop reflecting on the kiss that he saw from the soul room. His was debating with himself the whole time, denying that Yugi loved Ryou or vice versa. 'Yugi can't love him; he knows it'll hurt me. Wait-Yugi doesn't even know my feelings for him. But still, it's not possible that these two-these two.' Yami held himself close, taking in the cool breeze that was blowing about. The wind was especially cool to his face, as if someone dripped something on his face and the wind cooled. Yami raised a finger to his face and wiped away the moist area. 'Why am I getting so emotional about this? This is not me at all.' He didn't hear the group behind him arrive with the food.  
  
"Hey Yami. We brought your food." Joey edged closer to Yami and placed his meal beside on the thick banister. Yami nodded without looking at Joey and picked up a fry that was on his plate. He nibbled on it then quickly stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
"Mmm! This is pretty good!" Now looking at Joey with a bright smile on his face, he ate more of the fries with excitement, realizing how hungry he actually was. Joey grinned and began eating his lunch. Bakura sat away from the rest, glaring at Yami for eating like an animal.  
  
'Such a pig.' He thought. 'Eating like a starving beast with no control.' Then as Bakura began to bite his sandwich, a small smile crawled across his face. 'But, it's funny to look at. WHAT AM I THINKING!' Bakura lowered his head and ate in silence. Yami leaned back and rubbed his stomach.  
  
"When was the last time I ate and felt satisfied about it? It's a good feeling!" Tea smiled, hoping that Yami forgot about the previous problem he was suffering from. He looked so much like Yugi it was cute to her. She wondered if Yugi would look like that if he really did have a growth spurt. 'If he did, I'll be sure to give him a call.' She thought to herself blushing a bit. Her thoughts were interrupted when Tristen waved a hand in her face.  
  
"Earth to Tea?" he teased. Tea slapped his hand from her face and glared at him. "I was worried you'd float above the ground you were into space."  
  
"Whatever." She muttered. The group laughed, except Bakura who was pretty much into his own thoughts. The continued to engage in heavy conversation until the bell rung.  
  
"What class do we have next, Joey?" Yami asked. "Is it boring like the rest?" Joey shook his head wildly.  
  
"Da next class is the best! Gym!" Joey and Tristen gave each other a high five and rooted. "That's a class even you could pass, Yami. Bakura too!" Bakura scoffed and tossed the lunch tray aside.  
  
"I'd rather not expose myself to your ridiculous daily exercises. What good will it do you except make you too tired to take the next classes?" Joey twitched at his vicious remark.  
  
"Suit yourself ya coward!" Joey turned his back to Bakura and gestured Yami to follow him. Bakura watched as the group left him. He looked up at the sky with hateful eyes and stood up with ease. He followed the rest to the gym.  
  
Joey, Tristen and Bakura waited outside the boy's dressing room for Yami to come out. This reminded Joey of the trials they went through this morning when Yami was trying to fit Yugi's uniform.  
  
"Anytime now, Yami."  
  
"No! The overalls were bad, but not as bad as this. I'm not coming out there! I wouldn't be caught dead wearing this!" Everyone else wore a t- shirt and blue gym shorts that were just an inch above the knee. What could Yami be paranoid about?  
  
"Come out Yami, or I'm comin' in to get ya!"  
  
"I said NO!"  
  
"That's it!" Joey ran back into the dressing room to force Yami out. From outside, Tristen and Bakura could hear Joey and Yami fight for a while and then there were silence, then Joey's laughing. Tristen spotted Joey coming out the door with his arm pulling something but he couldn't get the other half out. From the other side was the muffled screaming of Yami.  
  
"Help me out Tristen! You gotta see this!" Tristen smirked and pulled Joey's other arm. With three tugs, they were able to pull Yami to their side. Yami backed up against the wall with a distressed look on his face. His uniform didn't fit him at all. The t-shirt came up above his stomach, the shorts well above his knees showing a good portion of his thighs also fitting very snug in the middle. Joey, Tristen broke out in heavy laughter, Bakura falling to his knees laughing so hard.  
  
"You're supposed to be my friends? I feel sorry for Yugi and probably understand how he feels!" Suddenly, Yami had a flashback at when Yugi made the wish to help him understand that it wasn't easy being him. 'Poor Aibou, he must be laughed at a lot. No wonder he's so stressed when he comes home from school.' Yami's eyes dropped finally realizing and understanding what Yugi was trying to tell him and that he couldn't be there to protect him all the time. It WOULD be strange suddenly if Yami called Yugi to stop everybody from laughing at him. It would make him feel like a baby, crying to its mother whenever it was in trouble.  
  
"Okay, guys. We better stop laughing at Yami." Tristen said, straightning up. Yami's eyes lit up and he smiled.  
  
"But really, this does look ridiculous!" Yami chuckled at himself. Then he shot a glare at Bakura. "And I'm surprised you're not insulting me right now and laughing like a normal person." Bakura stopped laughing after he heard Yami. 'Normal person? I am nothing like these weaklings.' The teacher blew his whistle to get the students attention.  
  
"Alright folks! Five laps, on the double!" he blew his whistle again. Joey stuck his tongue out at Bakura and took Yami by the hand, running the first lap. Bakura snorted. 'Better put that tongue back in before I grab it, yank it out and burn it.' Yami ran beside Joey, feeling a little fatigue before the first lap was over. He never ran a big distance before and it was very difficult. The taller boys seemed to have it more easily; his thoughts went back to Yugi. 'He's shorter than the others. Does it take him longer to catch up with the rest?' He felt Joey tap him on the shoulder and point to the left. There was Bakura running with great speed, even passing them up. Once in front, Bakura turned his head and stuck his tongue back at Joey. Joey took that as a challenge and caught up with Bakura running side by side with him.  
  
"What happened? I thought you couldn't run." Joey said through pants.  
  
"Pain killer from the nurse can do wonders you dupe!" Passing up Joey once again he laughed victoriously. Joey slowed down to be beside Yami.  
  
"I wonder if those pain killas can make ya run faster!" Yami chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"I'm guessing that it has something to do with him in the past. He was a tomb robber and I'm sure he had to run fast to escape from the royal guards." Joey scratched his head.  
  
"Or Ryou is a fast runner and I didn't notice before."  
  
After running five laps and participating in other sports that were assigned to them, the class was nearly over. The gym teacher blew his whistle and pointed inside the gym.  
  
"Okay crew, hit the showers!" Yami followed Joey back into the gym stopping at the entrance to the boys' shower room.  
  
"Wait Joey!" Joey poked his head from the doors.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We all have to shower? Together?" Joey sighed.  
  
"Yeah. You afraid?"  
  
"Well." Joey took Yami's hand and pulled him into the shower room, stopping at the lockers. "Sit here." He told Yami as he removed his gym suit. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Yami. It's just us boys in there and we all have the same-well-there are no freaks in there. So you dun have to be afraid."  
  
"Does Yugi go in there?" Joey wrapped a towel around him and put on foot on the changing benches.  
  
"Yeah! He's usually the first to go in there! Can't stop him, he wants to be the big man!" Yami continued to face opposite of Joey and was surprised when Joey started lifting his shirt up and over his head. Joey put his hands on Yami's bare shoulders and put his head close to his whispering. "There's no need to be shy." Yami's face grew a very bright red and his eyes widened. Joey handed him a towel and looked away. Yami dubiously took of his shorts and wrapped the towel around him. Bakura leaned against the wall, glowering at the both of them.  
  
"You should shower too." Joey said. Bakura continued to be silent. "Okay, if you want to funk up the next classes, be my guest." He led Yami to the door and paused. "Just to let you know, if you do make that stinky decision, I don't know you anymore and you'll cause more harm to Ryou. Ta- ta!" Bakura grumbled to himself and stripped off his uniform.  
  
From inside, Yami could see the only really separating the boys from each other were small tile walls but nothing else. Anybody could walk past and look at you. 'Why am I feeling so shy? I bet I wouldn't care before.' He took a deep breath and went to on of the stalls. Joey passed by him causing Yami to panic.  
  
"No Joey! Don't leave me!" Joey peeked from over the tile wall with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Stay over here!"  
  
"Um, Yami, as much as I'd like to help ya, others seeing us shower together- it-it's just not cool, bro." Yami cowered but nodded and turned on the water and taking off his towel. "I'm right beside you if you need help or sumpin'." He told himself silently that Joey was really beside him and to just look at the wall while bathing himself. He felt another presence near him and he swallowed hard.  
  
"Jo--!" Before he could call to Joey a hand clasped over his mouth. This other person pressed their body close to Yami's making him very nervous.  
  
"So easy to panic. Just like Ryou." Yami felt relieved when the voice behind him was Bakura but quickly tensed. "I wonder if you're just as weak." Bakura lowered his head and placed his lips on Yami's neck. Yami's eyes widened then shut tight, trying his best to pry Bakura's fingers away from his mouth. He tried so hard to scream and tried harder when he felt Bakura sucking him gently. Bakura's other hand held Yami's hand from trying to remove the other.  
  
"Uh-uh Bakura." Bakura slowly lifted his head and turned to see both Joey and Tristen leaning against both walls. Joey was slowly waving a finger at Bakura with a frown on his face. "Wrong move." Bakura smirked and eased himself from Yami putting on his towel. Bakura slowly made his way past but felt a sting on his back as well as a whipping noise. He whirled around seeing Tristen twirling a towel in his hands. Joey gave him a threatening look on his face that almost (I said almost) scared Bakura. Joey ran over to Yami and checked him out.  
  
"Oh, I hope you're not traumatized about this!" Joey felt bad after promising that nothing was going to happen to his friend. Joey brushed his thumb over his neck and stopped at the big red mark. "Mm. Looks like he gave you one heck of a monkey bite." Yami was starting to grow tired of all the events. It's final; it was not easy being Yugi.  
  
After they got dressed and started off for the last class (I didn't feel like writing all the classes. @_@) Yami walked beside Bakura debating if he should bring up the subject of what happened in the shower.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"What do you want now?"  
  
"What happened in the shower? Did you do that to ease your pain over losing Ryou to my Aibou?" Bakura paused and thought while walking. "No Yami. I was toying with you."  
  
"Right." Yami knew he was right but Bakura refused to give in to the truth. "If it helps, I'm hurt about what happened."  
  
"That just goes to show how weak you are, Yami. That's why you shouldn't become attached to anybody because they'll break your heart and cause you pain." Yami thought about what Bakura said, realizing that maybe that's why Bakura is such an angry person.  
  
It was too long until the final bell rung and all the students were released from the school. Joey wearily walked home by himself until Yami ran up to him.  
  
"What's up, Yami?" Yami smiled looking up at Joey.  
  
"Do you mind if I stay with you for a while?" Joey shrugged.  
  
"I dun care. I'm alone anyway and probably can use the company." Yami cheerfully followed him. They were both surprised to find Bakura sitting on Joey's porch waiting for them.  
  
"Whaddya want, Bakura?" Bakura lowered his head and muttered something that wasn't heard. "What was that?" Joey asked.  
  
"I said---I don't want to be alone." Yami and Joey shrugged. Joey fumbled with the keys and opened the door. He dropped his book bag by the door and rushed into the kitchen.  
  
"I still have some dinner from last night, if ya'll hungry." He rummaged through the little basket of clean clothes for Yami and handed them to him. "You can wear these instead of the overalls." Yami thanked him and went back into the living room to change. It took a while for Joey to prepare the dinner without ruining it and burning away all the taste. Heck, he was even proud of himself.  
  
"It's ready!" he said. There was no response. Joey left the kitchen to find Yami and Bakura and stepped into the living room. He froze when he saw what was on the couch. Yami asleep on Bakura's shoulder and Bakura's head was resting on top of Yami's. Both of their fingers were intertwined.  
  
TBC  
  
Joey: Getting a little bold there!  
  
YA: I know, I know.  
  
Joey: So is there a start to a new relationship?  
  
YA: To tell you the truth, Joey, I don't know. We'll see. But in the next chapter, I promise to write about what happened to Yugi and Ryou. I think most people forgot about them, they are part of the story too.  
  
Joey: Any more surprises you should let me in on?  
  
YA: (ponders) I don't think so. All the dirty stuff is over. I beg you guys not to hurt me from what I just wrote about the yami's.  
  
Joey: Good. I was holding my breath there for a minute. Please do her a favor and review! We thank you again for giving her lots!  
  
YA: (squeezes Joey) Thank you! ^_^v 


	6. The End?

Yami for a day  
  
YA: Looks like this is the last chapter.  
  
Joey: No! Say it ain't so!  
  
YA: Sorry Joey, but it is so. I really hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did. It was a pleasure writing for all of you.  
  
Joey: You make it sound like it's the end.  
  
YA: Yeah, the end of this series.  
  
Joey: (sniffs) Do I smell a sequel?  
  
YA: Mm, possibly! You'll find out once you say the disclaimer.  
  
Joey: Cool! Kass doesn't own Yugioh but has the right to twist any story to her liking. If you sue her you will get nothing and will not get to see if this story has a second part to it!  
  
YA: Thank you my good man. On with the fic.  
  
  
  
It was a void, of nothing but red walls and bright shining lights. To the left were seats sat by people with no faces, just bodies. To the front was a podium standing a giant behind it. A giant like no one could ever imagine. For it wasn't a human doing the judging, rather a creature with the body of a human but the head of a dog? Around his neck was a golden necklace sprinkled with jewels of many colors, at the ends dripping with beads of more colors. Below was worn a white skirt with golden material in the middle also dripping with beads of many colors that flickered with the light in the distance with incredible radiance. Below, was two podiums which stood Yugi at the left and Ryou to the right. They too had their respective costumes on from ancient Egypt, presenting themselves to the fair judge, god, Anubis. Yugi wore a blue and gold headdress that fell flowing as hair down to his shoulders also glimmering to the light. His necklace looked similar to the judge's only there was a middle gold strap connecting the necklace to this gold skirt he was wearing. Ryou wore a white top, white skirt and white trousers occasionally glimmering with golden speckles. The judge pounded the gavel three times before speaking out.  
  
"Yugi!" his voice boomed through out the room, leaving both mortals shaken.  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"You came in search of me to change something. Something that changed the balance between you and your guardian?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I wished that somehow my Yami could see how it wasn't easy being a mortal. My wish was strong and filled with will, that it changed us completely and switched roles."  
  
"What do you plead for this mistake?"  
  
"Guilty, sir."  
  
"And your partner?"  
  
"Had nothing to do with this." Ryou lifted his hand shakily and Anubis took notice to this.  
  
"Actually sir. I wished that Bakura could experience my emotions and pain as well." Anubis nodded.  
  
"Yes. In fact, your wishes were made simultaneously otherwise this whole problem wouldn't have existed." Both boys nodded. "You both are guilty for this, Yami and Bakura had their share of pain from the real world. It is time to set judgment upon you two." The judge pounded his gavel three more times before announcing his punishment. "It is time you understand the hardships of being a guardian. The frustration of watching over the one you care for deeply, to correct his every move and to suffer the consequences in the end. That is your judgment." Again the boys nodded. "But, your punishment for disrupting the balance: While taking on the role as guardian, you will receive the powers of the lighted side, but you will still be exposed to the harmful elements." Ryou raised his hand again.  
  
"If I'm correct, your honor, that means we will be recognized as the lighted half, yet has a good chance of dying still as if we were mortals?" Anubis nodded.  
  
"That is the judgment and the punishment. A deed for a deed, or in your case, a wish for a wish. The punishment will last three times longer in days, as it will in years. The Day of Judgment is unknown. You are now dismissed!" Anubis waved his hand, creating a strong gust of wind. Yugi pushed himself to run to Ryou through the strong gail, ignoring the sting of sand prickling against his skin and in his eyes. Thankfully, Ryou's hands got a hold of Yugi and held him close.  
  
  
  
Joey woke from a grand flash of light coming from downstairs. It was bright enough that he felt it from upstairs. Curious, he hurried downstairs into the living room where he left Yami and Bakura on the couch. This time, Ryou and Yugi were on the couch in their regular forms (seeing Yugi drowning in Joey's clothes) and Yami and Bakura sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"Something tells me that things are back to normal." Joey rubbed a hand in his hair and breath a sigh of relief. Yami's eyes fluttered opened and he sat up looking around, then back at himself.  
  
"Welcome back, Yami." Joey said kneeling beside him. Joey handed Yami a hand mirror and Yami smiled.  
  
"It's good to be back." He tilted the mirror to catch what was behind him. He spotted Yugi and Ryou on the couch, quickly frowning. "I'll take him home now. He has to go to school tomorrow, right?" Joey nodded. Yami stood up giving the mirror back to Joey and picked up Yugi in his arms. The feelings he had before when he carried Yugi and Yugi snuggling close to him was no a painful past. He tried best not to remember. He whispered good-bye to Joey and left the house. It wasn't until a little later that Bakura woke up as well. Joey was sitting on the couch waiting for him to awaken and pointed to Ryou sleeping on the couch.  
  
"Yami already took Yugi home." Bakura stood there for a minute looking down at his feet. "Yami." He mouthed. He brought his attention back to the slumbering Ryou and carried him out the door. Looking back at Joey he gave him a short nod before closing the door behind him.  
  
"I'll take that as a thank you for everything." Joey chuckled to himself and went back to bed.  
  
  
  
Yami placed Yugi in his bed and drew the blankets over him. Yami couldn't sleep so he went through his deck of cards, stopping at the Dark Magician. Yami twirled the card between his fingers and thought how it was to be human for a whole day. The more he thought about it, the more he hated it. 'It's too many emotions for me to handle.' He thought to himself. 'Easy or not, no one should go through that kind of hurt and confusion.' His thoughts traced back to the kiss. He tore himself away from the thought, grabbing his hair and groaning softly not to wake Yugi. 'Why do I care so much? I'm only his guardian, nothing more! I shouldn't have expected him to feel the same way for me. I feel foolish.' Yami glanced over at the slumbering Yugi and walked to him. He lowered himself and kissed him gently on the forehead. Still holding the card, he placed it on a pillow next to Yugi's head and walked out.  
  
  
  
~~~~Yami's POV~~~~  
  
The walk was long and dry; my mind kept repeating what happened in the soul room. I continued to curse myself thinking that something could have happened between us. I'm here, drowning in my uttermost despair, with no one close to discuss it with. Whenever Aibou had a problem, I was the first he'd come to. Often laying his head on my lap, whether laughing or in tears, I was there to share it with him. I treasured those moments with my heart, thinking he did the same, now realizing that it's his past so he's moving on. The touch was only of comfort and not of true love in his eyes, so he's fallen for someone else. To ease the pain that he's once suffered to someone else, and seal the sympathy with a lustful kiss. I shudder again with the thought. How long I've been waiting for an opportunity such as that, only to view it not from my eyes but to see it through someone else's. I finally arrive at my destination of peace and tranquility. A place high and well hidden, where no one will find me. Or so I thought.  
  
  
  
~~~End of POV~~~  
  
Bakura paced the living room in his usual angry manner. He realized he learned a lot in one day, and promised to make a few changes just in case things wouldn't go his way. He peeked in the bedroom, staring at Ryou sleeping a smile on his face. 'What could he be dreaming about now. Or who?' The kiss didn't bother him earlier or not as much as it did Yami. What confused him was why Ryou didn't bother causing pain to anyone else? Did he really have such a good heart? And what reward did it bring him? It was obvious. Yugi. But then, he did cause someone pain. Yami was broken hearted about his Aibou. 'It's all on Yami. He shouldn't have been so attached to Yugi. I'm not attached to Ryou and look at me. I'm not having a breakdown!' But yet, Bakura couldn't help but feel some emptiness inside, something that was unknown. Maybe a walk could answer that question. Looking at Ryou one last time, he noticed the deck of cards sitting on the nightstand. He flipped through the cards and stopped at the Change of Heart card. He stared at it occasionally glancing at Ryou. He shrugged and tossed the card on the pillow next to Ryou and walked out.  
  
~~~ Bakura's POV~~~  
  
I pondered and pondered over why I couldn't understand this empty feeling that I carried within me. It hasn't started when I saw the kiss, but I felt it flare up every time I struck Ryou. Something is missing and it isn't until now that I felt it bothering me so. I took one last look at the school, to laugh at what I've gone through the next day. I looked high up to the roof, surprised at who I saw standing there. It was Yami, having that same pathetic look on his face as last afternoon. Still crying over his partners love for mine. I should go up there and insult him about it until the sun comes up. I was mistaken when I reached him. He wasn't crying or had an upset look on his face at all. Instead, it was replaced with deep thought, his eyes were pointing toward to future and what it held. I'll give it to him when I say that he isn't as pathetic as I thought he was. He's gotten over Yugi and looks ahead.  
  
~~~End of POV~~~  
  
Yami's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the dragging of Bakura's feet.  
  
"I didn't know you would find me up here."  
  
"I wasn't looking for you."  
  
"You haven't changed a bit."  
  
"I don't plan to."  
  
Yami chuckled and looked over the city. Bakura stood beside him and looked as well.  
  
"You have a lot on your mind, Yami?"  
  
"Something is going to happen tomorrow. I can sense it."  
  
"How do you know for sure?"  
  
"Just a hunch." Yami's eyes lit up as the bit of sun started to come up. "The golden sun, it reminds me." Bakura gave Yami a sick look.  
  
"You're being a royal pain." Yami looked at Bakura and smirked. He gave Bakura a small shove and Bakura returned it.  
  
"Let's watch and see what the new day brings us." Bakura shrugged and watched with Yami was the sun rose slowly to a full. Bakura edged a little closer to Yami, softly slipping a hand into his.  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Hmm?" Bakura pulled Yami close to him, turning him around so they were facing each other. His fingers intertwined in one hand and he used the other to gently lifted Yami's face.  
  
"He's not worth it."  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
YA: (yawns) All done.  
  
Joey: I say you're just beginning.  
  
YA: What do you mean?  
  
Joey: You're going to leave all of these clues and stop there? I don't think so.  
  
YA: Maybe for now. I have to develop the other part of this story.  
  
Joey: Ah ha! I knew there was gonna be a new part to this story.  
  
YA: We'll see. I have a bunch of other short stories I want to get off my chest before we start on the new one.  
  
Joey: Cool!  
  
YA: The good news is, you have a big role in the next one.  
  
Joey: Me? Extra cool! Please give new reviews and perhaps it'll help her keep her promise about creating a second part to this story! 


	7. No update, just news

This is not an update to the story.  
  
I just wanted to let you all know that the sequel is up. It's called Millennia Alive. Go check it out!  
  
YA and Joey 


End file.
